


Hold it

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM roleplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is what happens when you ask me if you are allowed to come, pet” Came the voice once again, eliciting almost a whimper, a moan, that Emma was quick enough to swallow. “You will when I see fit, understood?”<br/>Or just the moment Emma recieves what she has been asking for... one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyravalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyravalon/gifts).



“Can you feel the feather? The way it caresses your skin, getting slick with your sweat as it travels down your cleavage, from the right to the left, just grazing the underside of your breasts?”

“Can you feel the way it sticks to your navel as you try to fidget against it? The way is drenched as it finally reaches your thighs”

“Can you feel it, _pet_?”

The voice sounded ominous on Emma’s ears as she tried to nod and moan, the only sound she had been allowed to utter. The muscles on her back and arms bulged as she did so, her neck stiff due to the inability to move.

Her entire body ached in just the way she let herself enjoy it; as if hundreds of needles were just grazing her skin, just enough to make its presence obvious but not strong enough to make it unbearable.

“Can you?” The question came again and she nodded while feeling the feather touching just her right hipbone for a second, the feeling on her already overstimulated skin only heightened by the small spell she had been asked to perform on herself before the session.

Another strangled moan and another nod, this one pronounced enough to make the cords that descended from her arms and made her unable to move more than an inch at a time bite down her flesh. Emma clenched her teeth and tried to focus on the voice, the pain just making her want to open her mouth and ask for more. But she couldn’t, she wasn’t going to. She didn’t want to disappoint.

A dark chuckle from somewhere in front of her told her that she had pleased her Domme. The voice, rich and dark, seemed to loom over her as the feeling of the feather appeared once again. This time, though, just below her navel, barely inches away from her sex. Already sore and heated.

“You are doing very well, _pet”_ The voice came again, this time somewhat softer, carrying with it the smell of magic and essence she had learnt to associate with the woman she knew was staring at her, probably checking her stance; crouched on her knees and strapped from her wrists to just below her elbows, the somehow mellow rope of cotton keeping both of her arms together as she was kept blindfolded, back sore and stiff due to the seated position.

It ached, it made a part of her want to peek and look at the probably smirking woman, search on those dark brown eyes the approval she felt she needed. However, she knew better and when a tender hand came down and touched briefly her cheek, flushed and covered in the same sweat the fell down in droplets from between her breasts, she found herself sighing. The scent was as strong as ever as it tickled her nose and made her lick her lips with the sudden glutton need to taste such odor.

“Please” She found her tongue start to write against her lips, her eyes shut tightly behind the blindfold as she let herself imagine her Domme’s figure, the way curves and Cheshire-like smirks seemed to form the silhouette she very much needed to see right now.

The other woman seemed to feel her distress because she shushed softly, the tone not provoking nor mocking but sweet and caring in the same way the previous caress had been.

“You are doing well” Came the whisper once again, the gentle hand traveling to Emma’s neck, long fingers treading her tresses. Emma could feel the graze, almost an illusion, of plump lips against her cheekbone, heat rushing inside her chest as she tried to breath and enjoy as much scent as she was allowed to.

That move was what made her lose it and as her bare breasts touched the silk bodice her Domme was wearing -one she had indeed helped her stepping into an hour ago, she felt the caressing hand transform itself into a fist. Her hair was pulled back, making her arch her back as she let her head move behind her, her neck now exposed to the prying eyes of her Domme.

“However…” Came the voice, close, too close to her left hear, the tickle of not a feather but one single finger traveling down her chest and staying just below her navel, the other hand still a fist on the nape of her neck, holding her close. “… We need to work on your patience”

Emma nodded, a whimper escaping her mouth, her teeth quickly biting down her traitorous lips as she breathed in once again the scent, the damned scent…

She wasn’t afraid, just expectant, and as she felt the same finger climbing down her sweaty torso towards her right nipple she clenched even more strongly her already closed eyelids. Feeling her sex clench accordingly too, a drop that definetely wasn’t sweat sliding between her thigs, tickling her heated flesh, she tried to relax on the other woman’s hold, one steady arm circling her to help her with the weight of her body that suddenly felt heavier than before.

_“Please”_

The pressure on her hair didn’t ease up though and she just felt those fingers digging even deeper, her arched back protesting as she was obliged to thrust her chest forward, her knees burning while she kept the stance she had been instructed to take. It wasn’t too much though, both Regina and herself knew that.

“I want” The Domme said, her teeth touching Emma’s ear, not enough to nibble but enough to make the blonde’s body shudder, “you” another touch, her wandering hand finally coming between her legs, making Emma spread them against her need to keep them clenched, “to keep count”

Cupping her sex, the Domme held the heel of her palm against Emma’s clitoris, offering her a small reprieve as the blonde’s woman sex begged for something, anything, inside of it. Whimpering and moaning Emma nodded, realizing what was about to happen and just letting her shoulders and upper body to relax. She needed this, as much as her Domme did, and the simple pure feeling of finally giving herself to the other woman washed over her as the hand left her sex for a second just to fell down a second later, the wet, smacking sound that resonated in the place enough for Emma’s body to tense as she mewled.

They had tried such spank before, sometimes with ice melting already over Emma’s prone body, other times with wax already decorating her breasts and nipples. This time, however, it was raw and dirty in the ways Emma later on would reflect and think about and so she just opened her mouth in pleasure, her tongue finally licking her lips and darting to peek between them in a look of absolute pleasure. She would never come like this of course, and they both knew it. But the pain, oh, the pain was more than enough.

“One” She breathed in, voice slightly strangled and hoarse after having being silenced all those minutes.

She could have sworn she heard a grunt of approval coming from the figure holding her as the hand disappeared and reappeared again, another wet sound echoing both inside and outside of her body. The angle, a part of her brain thought, was certainly uncomfortable for the Domme. Unnatural for her wrist, and so she tried to arch herself slightly, pulling up her body just a few more centimeters, offering herself to that hand and consequently to her Domme.

“Two” She gasped, feeling already long fingers teasing her entrance. She felt full and void at the same time, her sex drenched and heated as it waited, wanted, asked for more, and so she bit down her bottom lip, her shoulders burning, her fingers now tightly interlaced as she kept the position, the rode pinching her flesh as she tried to maintain it.

“Three”

“Four”

“Five…”

“…Ssssix”

“Seven”

“Eight”

“Nine”

“T…en”

It stopped there, when her lungs seemed on the brink of declaring themselves unable to take another gulp of air. The hand, until now unforgiven and hard, transformed once again into a caress as it let her hair go, her back slouching forward as she was finally free. The other hand, however, persisted on her sex, pressing rhythmically against her, teasing her.

“This is what happens when you ask me if you are allowed to come, pet” Came the voice once again, eliciting almost a whimper, a moan, that Emma was quick enough to swallow. “You will when I see fit, understood?”

A nod and a whimper and her blindfold was off alongside with the rope, a whiff of magic catching her nose.

She was free.

Her eyes remained shut as the other woman’s body gently let her down on the warm floor, slowly ant tenderly. She always needed a little bit of time after their sessions and she mentally thanked Regina as she finally dared to open her eyes, the dimed lights of the room helping her to focus on the warm brown pupils of the other woman who was, by now, slowly extricating her fingers from between her once again closed legs.

A month and a half. That had been the longest time Emma had spent without orgasming the last time Regina and she had tried the whole chastity thing. It had been exciting at first, feeling all the pent up sexual energy flaring between them, the submissive stance Emma felt her body immediately adopt whenever Regina eyed her in a certain way. However, after six weeks Emma had called the whole thing off declaring that she couldn’t stand the two weeks that were left on their little game. Regina had complied.

This was their second attempt and they were already on the third week. A moment in where Emma’s sex-drive was prone to double and ask for more. It had been her begging what had elicited such session and as she felt her sex beating alongside with the rhythm of her heart Emma covered her eyes with an arm, exhausted but happy.

“Thank you” She rasped out. Regina, still close but prudently away, - knowing from previous encounters that Emma needed to regain her senses alone, nodded once. “You were incredible” The blonde continued, finally letting her arm go and focusing once again on Regina’s face, the stance of domineering woman ebbing away as they spoke.

“I know” The brunette replied smugly, making Emma chuckle, her left hand idling coming closer to Regina’s right hand where her wet fingers talked of what had just happened between the two of them.

“Show off” She grumbled, feeling a pang of excitement cursing down her body as she eyed hungrily those fingers, making Regina to look and down and arch a brow in amusement as she realized what Emma was looking at.

“Perhaps” She conceded, raising her fingers and licking them clean before standing and offering a hand towards the blonde. “But you like it”

And Emma, indeed, adored it.


End file.
